Agent Doof
Doofenshmirtz thinks he isn't good at being evil, so he goes to the good side. However, Doofenshmirtz Babe-Inator hits Phineas and Ferb, turning them into babies and Candace has to take care of them. Episode Summary Mom is heading to a baby shower, and leaves Candace in charge. Agent P heads to his lair and sees Dr. Doofenshmirtz on the screen. Major Monogram says that he has turned to the good side, but Agent P needs to supervise him. Doof explains that he quit evil after trying to use his "Baby-inator", which turns people into babies, and failed. Norm is afterward shown still in the lair, and plugs it in, ignorant of what it does, and it then zaps Phineas and Ferb. Candace tries to take a photo of the two, who have now been turned into babies, and sends it to Mom successfully, however, she simply thinks it is a baby photo of then. Candace then attempts to take a photo with them and a newspaper, but Phineas throws her phone in a fountain and Ferb tears apart the newspaper. She decides to use a stroller and takes them to show her mom. Doof is shown in his cubicle at the O.W.C.A. He finds out the identity of a secret agent and he blogs it, breaching security and getting said agent captured. He then goes on a coffee break with the other agents. Candace goes through the park and P&F start crying. They go to a store where Candace leaves them outside to get toys for them to quench their sadness while a robber arrives on his motorcycle and breaks into the store. The babies then use the motorcycle and hook it up to the stroller and escape, while Candace chases them and catches them while the robber is caught by the cops. Doof and Agent P are called to Monogram's office to hear that someone (Doof, but he doesn't know that yet) revealed Agent Silent G's, Newton the Gnu, identity, and has been caught by his nemesis. They head out to save him. Candace arrives at the baby shower but the boys are taken by the Fireside Girls who are helping out at the event. Doof and Agent P make it to the apartment where the agent is being held where Doof attempts to kick down the door but gets his foot stuck. Dr. Diminuitive appears, who has the agent captured and now he catches them too. He hangs them all off the edge of the apartment and drops them, but Agent P uses his grapple gun to hang onto a machine and saves them by using it to create a bubble, which they go into and are taken to safety. They later crash into Monogram's office, who then fires Doof who returns to evil after believing he is better off that way. Doof returns to his lair and tells Norm to polish off his -Inators, which then starts off the Baby-inator and hits Linda and the Fireside Girls while Candace is trying to explain to them that Phineas and Ferb are babies. She says she hopes it wears off before the next episode, hence breaking the fourth wall. Songs *''Great To Be A Baby'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Ferb: }} Whatcha doin'? None.` Perry's entrance to his lair He twists a board on the fence, turning it into a diving board. Then he dives into a baby pool, and the water floods into the lair, along with Perry. Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://movies.netflix.com/Movie/Phineas_Ferb/70177007?trkid=2361637 * Dr. Diminuitive has his own nemesis named Newton the Gnu. Production Information *This first aired on Disney XD on Demand Canada on March 26, 2012. International Premieres *March 26, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) Continuity * Doofenshmirtz mentioned being raised by ocelots again. ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Skiddley Whiffers"). *Second time the O.W.C.A. headquarters are seen. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Third time Phineas is seen as a baby. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Second time Linda goes to a baby shower. ("Tour de Ferb") *Second time Doofenshmirtz "gets on the good side". ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") Allusions *'The Karate Kid' - Monogram tells Carl washing his car will teach him karate, which is what Mr. Miyagi tells Daniel in this film. *'The Duck Song' - Doofenshmirtz's duck joke is a reference to the famous Duck Song YouTube video. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes